


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, CHECK IT OUT PLS, F/M, No Werewolves, Parallels, Scallison, Stydia, au scott never told stiles about allison, could be depictied as stydia i never really specified, friends - Freeform, i love it, isaac is a lil slow, obviously, sciles are brotp, scott is stiles bffl, stiles is bffs with lydia, they are studying, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i literally just rewrote the scene where ross finds about monica and chandler with scallison, but i think that it's cute. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out

"Scott? SCOTT?!" Stiles screamed, running into his house and sprinting towards his sister Allison's room.

See, it was around eleven. Stiles had just gotten home from his study session with Lydia. He planned on just spending the night on her couch, but Lydia fell asleep about an hour ago he couldn't sleep, so he just left his stuff there and left her a note to call him in the morning so they could hang out. It was Friday night, after all. So he drove himself home in his beloved jeep, and while he's parking, guess what he sees? His best friend. In his sisters room. _Kissing her._

Their lights were on, and their blinds were open, and they were going farther and you cannot begin to imagine how furious Stiles was growing.

I mean, his best friend, and his sister. Had this happened before? What if it had? How long had this been going on? Why didn't anyone tell him? Did everyone else know?

"I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Stiles yelled, banging on his sisters locked door.

Allison climbed off of Scott, both of them panicking with true fear in both of their eyes. Allison looked at the driveway, confirming, Stiles was home. She and Scott both stood up, Scott wincing at Stiles loud tone.

"I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO MY SISTER, NOW GET OUT HERE!" Stiles yelled, frantically trying to open the door.

Scott looked at Allison and smiled through his fear. "Well, listen, we had a good run. You know, what was it, four, five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime. So, goodbye, take care, bye dear," He smiled, kissing her then making a break for the window.

"Wait," Allison laughed, although it was too nervous to be a laugh really, motioning for him to stop. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm going on the lamb." Scott replied very seriously.

Allison rolled her eyes and dragged him back down from her window sill. "Oh c'mon Scott, c'mon. I can handle Stiles." She said, talking half to herself, as they walked briskly to her door, where Stiles was frantically knocking.

"Hold on!" Allison said, undoing the lock while her fingers were shaking. She opened the door very calmly and said - "Hey Stiles, what's up bro?"

Stiles moved his eyes from her to him and took off chasing Scott.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles yelled as Scott ran around Allison.

At that precise moment in time, everyone realized that Isaac and Lydia had both showed up. Lydia must have woken up and freaked out because she probably already knew, and then picked up Isaac for backup. "Hey, what- what's going on?" Lydia crashed into the mix, Isaac two steps behind her.

"I think, I _think,_ Stiles knows about me and Allison?" Scott said, looking at Lydia desperately for help.

Isaac blinked. "Well if he didn't he does now," he whispered to the four on the side of the room away from Stiles.

"I thought you were my _best friend-_ this is my SISTER! My best friend and my sister! I- I cannot believe this!"

"Look we're not just messing around," Scott interjected. Allison smiled at him, holding his arm. "I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her."

Stiles stood there for a moment, letting this sink in. His best friend and his sister, in love?

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way..." Allison said, reaching out her arm and grabbing Stiles' hand.

"I'm sorry but it's true. I- I love him too." They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled at Stiles, begging with their eyes for him to understand and not be mad at them.

Stiles stood back for a moment, before his expression changed vastly and he was smiling happily. "My best friend and my sister!" He said lovingly, pulling them both in for a hug. "I cannot believe this!" He gratefully said while embracing the two.

Stiles backed up a little bit, looking at Lydia and Isaac. They looked shocked. How crazy was Stiles, they would have told him if they knew. "Oh, I'm sorry; you guys probably want to get some hugs in too, huh? Big news!"

Lydia shook her head. "Aww, no that's okay. We've actually known for a while."

Stiles' expression went back to _"you're dead to me"_ as he got closer to Lydia and Isaac.

"Wait what? You guys knew? You - you all knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, Stiles, we were worried about you, okay? We didn't know how you were going to react." Isaac nodded and pointed at Rachel, both too nervous to say anything.

"You were worried about me?" Stiles' expression went back to lovey-dovey just as quickly as it had been changing. "You didn't know how I was gonna react!" He pulled the two into another hug.

Once they got out of that hug, Isaac spoke up. "Okay, alright. What'd ya say we clear out of here and let these two love birds get back down to business?"

Stiles face went back to the death glare as he left the room, going back to his own. "YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! ALL OF YOU!" He shouted, slamming his door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! let me know how you feel in a comment!!


End file.
